You Belong With Me, Edward
by WhyWontTheyLetUsDeleteThesse
Summary: Bella and Edward are friends. Edward is dating Tanya. Bella loves Edward, but ever time she tries to tell him, he doesnt take it seriously. AH. Pls read. First Fanfic. Based off of Taylors Swifts You Belong With Me
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything. Twilight belongs to SM. ****You Belong With Me**** belongs to Taylor Swift.**

**BPOV**

How can I ever tell him I love him? He is dating that evil girl Tanya. He is saying I am his best friend. Why doesn't he see I want to be more then a friend? I thought these things as I pulled up into the parking lot of Forks High School. I slamed the door and looked over the crowd to see if he was there. My idol. My love. My best friend. Edward Cullen.

"Eddie! Over here hunny!" Tanya Denali bounced over to Edward. He smiled and my heart melted. I started over and waved hi to him.

"Hey, Tanya. Let's get to class. Bye Bella." With that he nodded and was dragged away from me.

As the day went on, the big talk was about the game on friday. We were opening against La Push. I decided I was going, to see Edward play. Unfortuanatly, Tanya was head cheerleader. This was going to be aweful!

At the end of the day, I made some pasta for Charlie, and then walked to my room with mine, and started studying. I looked across to my window to Edward, who lived right next door. He was yelling into the phone, most likely Tanya. They always were getting into fights and frankly, I think Edward was tired of it. He hung up and I wrote on the little notepad I kept by my nightstand: **What's wrong?**

He wrote back: **Tired of Drama. You going to game on Friday?**

**( AN I didnt feel like putting in the whole convo. so yer...)**

When I held up the notepad again, he was gone. **I love you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything. Twilight belongs to SM. ****You Belong With Me**** belongs to Taylor Swift. thanks to everyone who read this. I tried to make it longer. Please review!**

**BPOV**

The very next morning, Edward knocked on my door. Charlie answered and I said good morning. "Bella, I was wondering if you could drive me to school. My Volvo broke down." I just nodded as we headed out into the rain.

As soon as we were at school, Tanya attacked Edward. "Eddie! Where were you? I was soo worried! Oh! Aren't you just soo cute!" Tanya looked toward me. Edward walked away to his first class after saying bye. "Listen girly. You ever touch my Edward again, I'll kick your skinny butt. Got it?" I just nodded and she bounced after Edward.

At lunch, I sat with Edward. "Edward? Why do you put up with Tanya? She's so...Horrible." I looked toward Edward with a look of confusion. He looked up and said, "Well, I like her a lot. She's really nice. You should get to know her. You two would be great friends." And on that note, he stood up and left. I sighed. When will he ever learn?

**TPOV**

Grrrrrrr. The nerve of that woman! I do not like how she talks to MY Eddie! Revenge _will_ be sweet!

**BPOV**

I walked into the Biology room. Mr. Banner said, "Your late, Isabella. Detention. Take a seat now." Sighing, I took a seat. This was going to be a long class.

After school, I headed to detention. I saw Edward on the way. "Edward! Over here! Where are you going?" He jogged over and said, "I'm on my way to detention. You?" I smiled and after telling him, we headed off. Unfortnately, I had no time to talk to him. By the time I got home, I was looking forward to the game on Friday. There was a dance afterwards, but I wouldn't go. I took a walk to La Push, and then sat down on a bench.

Then, I saw him. Walking down the street, in his worn jeans, looking all sexy like he is.

"Hi Edward," I smiled.

"Hey Bella. How'd detention go for you?"

"Boring! Mr. Banner wanted me to clean the intire room in two hours!"

"Aw, it's okay," he brushed a hair back into place.

Then, Tanya pulled up. "Eddie! Come on!"

"Coming, huney!" and with that, he was in the car.

Tanya kissed him, long and hard. "I love you, Edward." I whispered as they drove off.

**I'm sorry, it's still short, but I thought that was a goodish ending. Sorry if I spelled anything wrong, I'm not a living dictionary. Thank you for reading, and please help me! What should come next, the game, or something else? PM me or reveiw! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm continuing because school has settled down a bit. PLEASE review me! Oh yah, I'm sorry if there are mistakes because I fractured my wrist so there's a cast on it.**

BPOV

It was Friday already and I was super excited! Everyone was. I was running across the lawn of Forks High and sat in the stands, ready to watch Edward play. Once the game started, everyone was standing, screaming, and busting up my eardrums. I finally gave in and started screaming to. The La Push boys were HUGE! Emmett McCarty, the biggest boy I know, was like a doll next to them. When the game ended, I looked down at Edward and saw him looking at Tanya. She was kissing Mike Newton, a really perverted guy. Tanya was talking and Mike was wide-eyed, and Edward was nodding. Uh-oh, was all I could think.

An hour later, I was home and studying. Edward looked across the window and held up his pad:

Are you coming tonight?

I answered: No, I'm studying.

He nodded and left. Then, in a split decision, I decided I would go after all. I got dressed in my fanciest dress, it was white and kind of Cinderella-y. I got into my truck and went off to the dance.

At the dance, I got out and everyone was gawking. Did I look ugly? I knew I looked fat in this dress! Then I saw Edward and Tanya, fighting. I caught Edward's eye and his eyes lit up.

"Bella! You look....angelic."

I blushed and smiled.

I went up to him and heard Tanya say, "Are you sure you wanna leave ME, Edward? You can't get ANYone better then ME!" He smiled and whispered, "I'm VERY sure."

I pulled my hands out from behind my back, revealing the paper I had long before written. It said: I love you.

Edward pulled a paper from in his coat pocket and it said: I love you.

Then his lips were on mine and we lived happily ever after....

The End

**Did you like it? Not? Review!**


End file.
